Chosen: Volume One: Sooner Or Later
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: When QuiGon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.
1. The Master

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Aubrey's crap: Welcome! AubreysMaster and CaideSin collaborate once again, this time in the form of Bizarre Aubrey! Welcome to our epic!

Bizarre speaks: I would like to dedicate my half of this story to my mother. She is our beta and as you can tell, she has done a fabulous job. Yes, my mother knows all about my slash writing habits. And I love her. Very. Very much. So don't you be talkin' bout my momma.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One  
**_Sooner or Later_**_  
_Chapter I: ****The Master

* * *

**

"We need to get him back to Coruscant."

Anakin Skywalker blinked in alarm at the sudden command. Well, not so much a command as a statement of fact. Either way, it shocked him. The place had been silent save for the scuttling of medical droids going in and out of the next room. The boy's eyes had been glued on the doorway, trying to catch a glimpse of the critical patient inside. Now his gaze traveled over to the speaker

Obi-Wan Kenobi was normally a reserved fellow and he looked even sterner just now. Young Anakin could not really blame the Padawan. It was Kenobi's Master being tended to in there.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had barely survived his duel with the Sith Lord, Darth Maul and was badly wounded. Anakin was also very worried. Was it possible that Qui-Gon could die of his injuries? What would happen then? Would the Jedi Council let Anakin be trained without the support of Master Qui-Gon, or would they send him back to Tatooine? Ani would love to see his mother again, but the thought of Qui-Gon dying made him fearful.

"We can treat him here, Master Kenobi," one of the healers protested. "Master Jinn will be just fine in our care."

"No," Obi-Wan would hear none of it. He shook his head adamantly. "He's going back to Coruscant. Council's orders."

Anakin scooted forward in his chair then. Would he be going too? He certainly hoped so. Naboo was lovely and Padmé' was here…but he wanted to be with Master Qui-Gon. At his movement Obi-Wan's sharp blue eyes locked onto him and the kid froze. Obi-Wan had a way of making Anakin feel guilty even when he'd done nothing.

"You will be coming with us," the Jedi Padawan told him. Effectively answering many unasked questions. "You can see Master Qui-Gon once we get aboard."

"Okay," Anakin agreed without argument.

They were soon shown out to a ship the Naboo government was providing, in thanks for saving Queen Amidala. It was a very fine cruiser, although not quite as big or fancy as a political vessel.

Anakin saw Qui-Gon being loaded on board, but it was several moments longer before Obi-Wan said that he should go and see the injured Jedi Master. The boy padded quickly past as Obi-Wan headed for the bridge, to help the pilots, or perhaps, pilot the ship himself. Anakin wasn't sure.

He'd seen where Qui-Gon was lodged and Ani had to assume the Jedi would be awake. Why would Ob-Wan send him to Qui-Gon if the Master was asleep.

Qui-Gon was awake. Trying to control his burned and battered body. Despite the discomfort, his wounds were not so bad. He'd had worse and survived. He was gazing mildly at the ceiling. When the child approached he turned his head and a soft smile curved to his lips. At least this suffering was worth something. The boy was safe and they were headed to Coruscant where Anakin could be trained properly.

"Hello, Master Qui-Gon, sir," Anakin greeted him, hovering awkwardly at the door. Ani wasn't entirely sure it was proper for him to be here, like this, but well, if he was allowed he wasn't going to say no! "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, little one," the veteran Jedi replied with a chuckle. It made him feel old when Anakin called him 'Master, sir'. He would have to break the boy of that. "I could use some company, though," he motioned with his good arm and the kid came all the way into the room obediently.

Ani stood uneasily at the bedside, taking in the many derma patches and heavily wrapped shoulder. "Does it hurt much?"

"Not too much," Qui-Gon lied. The child already looked worried. Having a lightsaber stabbed through your shoulder was excruciating. He'd managed to draw a smile out of Anakin, though.

The little boy moved forward and gave the Jedi an overly cautious hug around the neck, being sure not to touch the bandaged shoulder. Ignoring his own discomfort, Qui-Gon put his arms around Anakin and let his bearded chin rest on the boy's small shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern, Anakin," he sighed in content.

Ani squirmed gently and pulled back so he could meet the Master's gaze. "You saved me," he stated plainly. "Concern is the very least I owe you." It was just the beginning of a long list of ways to start repaying this man for getting him away from Watto. For freeing him from slavery. For making him Jedi!

"You do not owe me anything, little one," the Jedi Master insisted. "I was happy to help you." He would also be happy to take Anakin as his Padawan…

"But you risked so much to help me," the boy reminded him, frowning. Ani was not used to unconditional kindness from anyone but his mother. "Betting your ship like that. You could have been stuck forever!"

"It's alright," Qui-Gon assured him softly.

Anakin was still not convinced but let it drop.

It was a long trip from Naboo to Coruscant and the little fellow did his best to be useful. Mostly to Qui-Gon, though he tried to please Obi-Wan as well. Not that Obi-Wan really appreciated it, but held his tongue. Finally arriving at Coruscant was a great relief to Kenobi, even as Anakin seemed more nervous than ever.

Ani accompanied them to the medical facility, but was not allowed in with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was immediately summoned by the Council, but not the boy. So, Anakin sat alone waiting for news about the injured Master.

Obi-Wan had still not returned by the time a droid appeared. "You are Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes!" the boy chirped. "That's me."

"Patient three-three-A, Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, has been stabilized and is now requesting your presence," the droid informed him mechanically.

Anakin just stared. The boy hadn't realized how serious the Master's condition had been. Now Qui- Gon wanted to see him?

Seared holes in one's flesh is not exactly a 'stable condition'. And the surgery to fix said holes…well, Qui-Gon was doing all right. He just wasn't too pleased to be confined to the Medical wing for days.

"Hi," Anakin greeted him upon entering. The boy all but bounced over to the bed, pleased to see Qui-Gon looking well. "Feeling better?"

The old Jedi Master smiled. Ani's youth was so invigorating and endearing. "Much," he nodded and would have ruffled the lad's hair had he been able.

"Good," Anakin smiled in response, climbing carefully onto the edge of the bed. "The droid said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon, "Obi-Wan more than proved himself on Naboo and I believe the Council will see this. I'm almost certain they will Knight him," he informed the youngster. "If so, then I will be free to start your apprenticeship," Qui- Gon grinned at the eager look on Anakin's face. "Once they release me from the hospital, of course."

"Really?" It took all of Anakin's willpower not to whoop and holler in delight. He wanted to hug the Jedi. He was only nine, after all. "I'm gonna be a Jedi!" he giggled as his grin widened. "Mom'll be so proud, don't you think, sir? I have a real teacher and it's really gonna happen."

"She is already proud of you, son," the Jedi assured him.

"What's apprenticeship like?" the little fellow asked. It occurred to him that he didn't know a thing about Jedi training.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Once a Master accepts an apprentice they live together. The Padawan takes lessons at the Temple and they go on missions together, for practical learning."

"I get to live…with you?" the child blushed, looking more excited than ever.

"Yes, little one," Qui-Gon confirmed, shifting in the ridiculous medical cot. He pushed himself upright gingerly.

A small yell of glee escaped Anakin then, and once again he carefully hugged the Master. His Master. Ani really liked Qui-Gon. If he couldn't be with his mother, or the enchanting Padmé, there was nowhere else he'd rather be than with this man.

They would have to await the Council's decision, though. If they didn't knight Obi-Wan, then Qui-Gon's plans were effectively fucked.

"Showed great skills, you have, young Kenobi," Master Yoda cackled. "On your ascension a decision the Council has made."

Obi-Wan felt a terrifying, gut wrenching sensation sweep over him. It puzzled him somewhat. Shouldn't he be excited? He remained silent and bowed his head. Waiting to hear what the Council had to say.

"Congratulations, Jedi Knight Kenobi," dark skinned Master Mace Windu actually cracked a smile, a very rare occurrence. "Considering your superb performance against the Sith Lord on Naboo, your apprenticeship is now complete."

The newly minted Jedi Knight bowed even lower to his esteemed peers. "Thank you, Council," Obi-Wan murmured. He was smiling a little now and had to wonder who would cut off his Padawan braid. It was supposed to be his former Master. But Qui-Gon was injured and… probably busy with Anakin.

Master Yoda ended up doing it.

The diminutive green Jedi had done the better part of Obi-Wan's training anyway, so the Council decided that Yoda was as close to Obi-Wan as anyone. It was done right then and the little troll handed the braid of hair to Kenobi.

"Done well you have, Obi-Wan," Yoda congratulated him. "A fine Jedi you shall be."

"Thank you Master," the young man replied. He held the sundered plait of hair tightly in his hands. This moment was so much less than he'd imagined.

"You are dismissed," Master Shaak Tii said gently. "I am sure you want to go brag."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement as he bowed and left the chamber. He would at least go talk to his friends still here at the Temple. To tell them he was moving out of Qui-Gon's rooms, so they would know where he was. He distinctly felt some sense of dissatisfaction.

Qui-Gon had not been there.

He knew his Master was injured, but wondered if the man had even noticed when their bond had been cut along with his Padawan braid. There was only one way to find out, go and ask. But Qui-Gon could have his hands full, explaining the details of his relationship to Anakin.

After having spoken to Bant, Garen and Reeft, the newest Jedi Knight headed for the Medical wing anyhow. Obi-Wan's expression of pride went passive at the sight of Anakin, who was already sucking up all the excitement in the room.

"Hello," Obi-Wan called to them quietly as he approached his former Master's bed slowly. "Everyone doing all right?" he wondered.

"Master Qui-Gon says I'm gonna live with him!" Anakin announced, grinning. "He's gonna teach me," the boy proclaimed grandly. "When you are made a Jedi!" he added hopefully.

Qui-Gon chuckled at the little fellow's excitement. "And I am doing fine as well, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan struggled with his emotions for a moment, then patted Anakin on the shoulder and forced a smile. "Well, your wait is over, Padawan," he told them offering Qui-Gon a quick, pained glance as he turned to go. "I hope you recover quickly…" What should he call Qui-Gon now? Certainly not Master. "Qui-Gon," he managed smoothly enough as he strode from the room.

Anakin's smile faded. "I don't think he likes me," he mumbled.

"I think that is in your head," replied Qui-Gon gently. "We have been away from the Temple for sometime. I am sure he just wanted to hurry and meet with his friends."

"Yeah, maybe." Anakin was obviously not convinced, but he didn't push the subject. He couldn't wait for Master Qui-Gon to get out of here. He wanted to get started with training! Part of his desire was that getting busy would keep his thoughts off his mother. She still hovered in the back of his mind. He missed her very much.

Which is what concerned the Council, greatly.

Obi-Wan did several things while Qui-Gon lingered in the Medical Center. He went and burned his Padawan braid that was traditionally given to the former Master. Then he filed for Knight's quarters and moved out of Qui-Gon's place. He did leave a pleasant congratulatory note in the apartment for Anakin, but that was all. Obi-Wan was determined to embrace being a Jedi and his newfound freedom, even if it killed him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: This chapter has been slightly re-mastered. If you read it as soon as it was out, reread it. It sucks less now. Once again a shout out to zee Momma!

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One**  
_Sooner or Later_  
**Chapter II****: Apprenticeship**

**

* * *

** The night Anakin moved in, Qui-Gon discovered a small problem. He'd gotten the boy's hair cut and acquired appropriate garb for his new apprentice. This seemed to finalize the fact that Anakin was no longer with his mother. It led to a bit of crying on the lad's part. Well, more than a bit.

Qui-Gon was surprised. His previous Padawans had stayed awake with excitement their first night. He went to speak with the boy and found Anakin curled in bed, knees drawn up, face buried. The child was obviously trying to hold his tears, with little success.

The Jedi Master sat down on the bed and laid a large calloused hand on Ani's shaking shoulder. "You must not be sad, little one."

"I…I'm sorry," the poor kid whimpered not looking up. He felt very badly for crying. He should be happy! Grateful to be off Tatooine and in such a wonderful position. Not miserable and homesick. "I just…it's just that," he trailed off shyly. He missed his mother terribly and was afraid he'd never get to see her again. His moral was low and being put in yet another strange place had been his breaking point.

"I know it's hard," Qui-Gon soothed. "But all will be well. You must not be sad or afraid," his tone oozed with concern. "I will be here to help you."

Anakin looked up miserably. His bright eyes, framed by tear streaked cheeks. It was then that Qui-Gon found himself with an upset little boy clinging to him pitifully. It was a bit disconcerting but he made no move to get free.

The Master finally sighed and ran his hand over Ani's hair tenderly. "It will be alright," he promised.

"I'm sorry," Anakin sniffed, sitting back. He quickly scrubbed away the tears with his sleeve. "I'm just being dumb. Mom would not want me to cry like a baby."

"You are right," Qui-Gon nodded. "She would not want you to be so sad."

"I miss her," the boy admitted softly, leaning against his Master again.

"It's understandable," Qui-Gon replied, hugging him gently. "But your first lesson as a Jedi is that you must not let your emotions control you, little one."

"Ever?" Ani queried, with a pained expression. The idea of ignoring his emotions did not sit well with the little Padawan.

"You do not deny them," the Master shook his head. "You just cannot let them control you. Did not Master Yoda tell you that fear, hate and anger lead to the dark side."

"I'm not afraid," Anakin mumbled, struggling to explain. "I just miss her. Is that the path to the dark side?"

Qui-Gon could not say yes! "No. But you need not miss her so. You are always together, bound by the Force."

That was not very helpful, but Anakin could see that Qui-Gon was trying to comfort him, so he forced a smile and nodded. "Okay."

The man smiled back. "That's better," he said, brushing Ani's short hair, feeling its' fuzz under his fingers.

Anakin's smile twitched a little, a fraction more genuine now. "I am happy that you are well now, Master," the youngster murmured with a small yawn, his eyes drooping as he settled more comfortably in the Jedi's lap. Qui-Gon did not have the heart to move him, so shifted to let Anakin snuggle there and, hopefully, fall asleep. Tomorrow training started and the child needed all his strength. Both fell asleep.

Anakin was up bright and early the next morning. Rising with the sun as was his habit. Working for Watto had so conditioned him. It was a good habit as the Jedi were of a practical mind. Early to bed and early to rise!

"How about some breakfast, my young Padawan?" Qui-Gon suggested pleasantly. He'd actually been up for some time.

"Okay," the little fellow chirped. Sleep had considerably improved his mood. "Thank you, Master," he added, quickly climbing up onto a chair in the kitchen.

Qui-Gon couldn't hold his grin as he set about fixing breakfast. He didn't even think about the fact that, up until a few days ago, this had been Obi-Wan's duty.

"This kitchen is so big," Anakin mused, glancing around. The kitchen and sitting area were as big as his whole house had been back home! On top of that there were the bedrooms and the 'fresher. It didn't occur to him that slaves would be given minimal space.

The Master chuckled. "You will see much grander places than this, little one," he promised with a wink.

"It's bigger than any kitchen I've ever seen," the little boy shrugged, swinging his legs idly, "you could fit my old house in here."

Qui-Gon set a bowl of hot food before him. It was a far cry from the disgusting gruel he would have eaten. His mother had tried her best, but there was only so much she could do. Now here was this wonderful fare. He was salivating it smelled so good!

"Thank you," he mumbled, picking up a utensil and digging in happily.

The Master watched in amusement. "You're welcome. Eat up now. Your training starts today." Anakin would need brain more than brawn at first and brainpower took energy as well.

"What kind of training?" the kid asked between spoonfuls.

"Well, first we're going to do some routine morning exercises," Qui-Gon informed him. "Then I will begin to teach you about the Force." The Jedi regarded Anakin critically. "I seem to recall those lessons can be boring for someone so young, though," he smiled at the boy. "So how about we start a combat kata today."

Ani considered for a moment then grinned. "Can't wait!" he exclaimed, shoveling in another mouthful.

The youngster's enthusiasm was very infectious and old Qui-Gon found himself anxious to get started too. You need to eat as well, he chided silently and reached for another bowl.

No matter how strong Anakin was in the Force the boy was years behind the other Padawans. He was in for a rough haul. Both apprentice and Master were enjoying every moment, however.

Despite earlier self-doubt, Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher and he cared for little Anakin. In return the kid worshipped him. Spending time together was more like fun and games than a weary task. That didn't change the fact that help would be needed if Ani were ever to catch up.

The Council had just the Knight in mind.

A summons from the Jedi Council awaited Obi-Wan Kenobi upon his return from the field.

"We have a different kind of mission for you this time, Knight Kenobi," Master Windu informed him.

"I obey the will of the Council," Obi-Wan replied smoothly, waiting to hear the assignment.

"You are to help Master Qui-Gon with his apprentice," horned Agen Kolar informed him. "Young Skywalker must catch up with his age group."

Obi-Wan's shoulders tensed up. "I…am sure there is someone more suitable, Masters," he said slowly, managing to relax some.

"We believe this to be the best course of action, Kenobi," Depa Billaba countered, her tone patient. "It is the Council's decision. Unless you have compelling information to the contrary we will not be swayed."

Obi-Wan made a valiant effort to quell the wave of frustration rising inside him. "Yes, Masters," he finally murmured, bowing to their will. His own trepidation would have to be kept in check till he could meditate on things.

"We have faith in you, Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia told him with a smile. The tentacles of her fanciful headdress writhed gently about her dark face and her striking blue eyes held confidence. "Between you and Master Jinn, Skywalker should be up to par in no time."

"I will do my best," the young Jedi worked very hard to keep a grumble out of his tone.

"Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan are currently on the ninth floor, training," Plo Koon stated with a nod. "You are to go now and offer your assistance."

Obi-Wan took a deep calming breath. "I understand, Masters." Taking that as dismissal, he bowed and left. He made sure to find an empty lift up to the ninth floor. He needed to master his emotions without disturbing anyone else. He could not know that there was someone sensitive enough to pick up on the negative waves he was releasing into the Force.

Anakin shivered when he felt the Force surge and heave around him. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he certainly did not like what he sensed. The peace of the Jedi Temple was just suddenly, if briefly, disturbed.

Despite his inner turmoil, Obi-Wan approached the training hall appearing the epitome of Jedi calm.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker," he bowed respectfully. "I have been sent by order of the Council to assist you."

The excited grin that seemed permanently plastered on Anakin's face faded. He was sure Obi-Wan did not like him. And certainly did not want his time with Qui-Gon interrupted.

"How thoughtful of the Masters," Qui-Gon noted with a little smile. "Well, we are happy to have you, Knight Kenobi." The accolade rolled off his tongue easily. As if there had never been another name for the young man standing before him.

"I leave it up to your discretion, Master Jinn, to decide when and how I may be of assistance," Obi-Wan mumbled. "But may I suggest you handle the field work and I take classroom studies?"

"That will be fine, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master agreed.

Anakin glanced between the two. There was tension here for sure, but he wasn't sure why. He tugged on the Master's sleeve.

"Master, can we go flying today?" he requested shyly. He'd not gotten to do any piloting since having flown in the battle of Naboo. He was really looking forward to it. Flying came to him as naturally as breathing.

The Jedi Master looked down at him thoughtfully. Anakin had been working very hard on the beginner's lightsaber form. The boy was coming along, but still had a long way to go. Before he could reply, however, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"If you will excuse me, I have lessons to prepare."

"Yes, all right," Qui-Gon nodded, smiling at Ani. "It appears that Anakin and I are going to do a little flying today."

"Really?" the boy was ecstatic. "Thank you, Master!" he chirped, giving his teacher an enthusiastic hug.

"Finish your saber drills, little one," the Master urged, gently returning the fond gesture.

"Yes, sir!" Anakin proclaimed, hugging the big man tighter for a moment.

Obi-Wan watched with unease.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Master's Assistant

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Aubrey's crap: A big thank's to Bizarre's mom, for betaing this for us, and for doing such a fantastic job!

* * *

**Chosen  
Volume One  
**_Sooner or Later  
_**Chapter III: Master's Assistant

* * *

**

"I get to fly right?" Anakin, skipping along at his Master's side, wanted to make sure. " I mean you're gonna let me steer? I know how to pilot speeders too! Not just Podracers."

Qui-Gon pretended to think about it. They exited the pristine Temple halls and were in the grungy, parasteel hangar before he answered. "I suppose."

Anakin let out a happy squeal and started looking around at the various speeders parked nearby. He knew a good machine when he saw one and these were all nice. His eyes lit up when he spied a shiny open cockpit speeder.

"That one!" he pointed, hurrying over to check the speeder's capabilities and controls. "I want to use this one."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly and followed him. " A very fine choice, my Padawan. I trust you will be careful with it."

"Uh, huh," Ani nodded, all but drooling on the vehicle. "I'll be careful. I know what I'm doing."

"Well then, once you have finished examining it, we should take off," Qui-Gon nodded.

Anakin grinned and straightened up from the controls to climb into the cockpit. Looking excited, as any nine year old in the driver's seat should be. The chance to fly again was exhilarating and the youngster couldn't believe it.

After an hour of near collisions and adrenaline rushes, Anakin pulled the speeder skillfully back into its' berth at the Jedi hangar.

"Thanks!" he panted, still riding high from the flight. "Thank you so much. That was fun!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Qui-Gon. He'd come to grips with being separated from his mother. Taking to clinging to his Master instead. The big Jedi was treated to many such embraces from his apprentice

"Not at all," Qui-Gon waved it off. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I sure did!" the little fellow confirmed with a vigorous nod. "I've missed flying. And Watto never let me go for so long!"

Qui-Gon glanced through the hangar windows and caught sight of the darkening sky. It was close to dinner already. "Shall we go find something to eat?" he suggested, climbing out of the trim craft..

"Yes, Master," the boy agreed wholeheartedly. He hopped out of the speeder without bothering to open the door and hurried around to the other side. His Master ruffled his short hair affectionately and together they set out on a quest for food.

"Why was Obi-Wan so tense?" This was the topic that Anakin decided they would discuss. And as a general rule, when Anakin wanted to discuss something, they discussed it. Usually because he would push the matter until he got answers. Stopping short of being truly, inexcusably, irritating.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Perhaps he was nervous. This is his first chance since being Knighted to prove his worth," the Jedi smiled. "Though I need no convincing."

"I still don't think he likes me," Ani's tone betrayed no childishness. " I think he's angry that you took me as your apprentice."

"I doubt he is so petty."

"I think 'jealous' might be a better word, Master."

"Obi-Wan is a good man, Anakin," Qui-Gon replied, raising a bemused eyebrow, "He was ready for the trials and knew I could not keep him as my Padwan forever."

Anakin looked up from his meal. Blue eyes seeming wise. "That doesn't mean he's not lonely," he pointed out quietly. " He might be a good man, a great Jedi even, but he's still human."

For a moment Qui-Gon could only stare at the child. At times Anakin's innocent philosophy was unnerving. "Loneliness is something Jedi need not suffer," the Master said evenly. "All Jedi are brethren and friends."

"I think you are more than a brother to Obi-Wan, Master," there was no hint of teasing in the boy's tone. He was one hundred percent serious. "I felt something from him. It wasn't nerves. He was…hurting."

"We don't always like the duties we are given, Anakin," Qui-Gon reasoned. "I suspect teaching at the Temple would not be Obi-Wan's first choice."

Anakin wasn't mollified. He felt certain that Obi-Wan wouldn't have minded as much if it had been someone, anyone, else. Qui-Gon's tone was firm and the boy knew by now not to argue further. Not tonight…

"You're probably right," he sighed at last.

There were many nights that Anakin cried himself to sleep. He was not going to disturb his Master and did so in solitude. Now nightmares, horrible, vivid dreams would yank him rudely from his slumber. Leaving him sweaty and shaking. He tried to keep this burden to himself, but failed to hide his distress.

Qui-Gon wasn't angry, he couldn't be. He was concerned about his Padawan, though. When the stress surged along their bond he was wakened and now went to comfort the trembling child.

"I didn't mean to wake you…again," Anakin mumbled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

This was not the first time.

Qui-Gon made no reply, however, and the apology was not necessary. Ani's small hands clutched at the Jedi's robe as he shivered, thinking about the dream. It was always the same. He'd yet to share it with his Master and was hoping Qui-Gon would not ask. But this had been going on for too long now.

"Would you like to tell me about it this time, Anakin?"

"Not really," the boy admitted, "but I will." He took a deep breath and sorted through his thoughts for a moment. " There's fire…everywhere and…I'm fighting someone, but I can't remember who. Some guy I don't know. We fight and I keep…feeling…anger through the whole thing. Then, finally we are fighting atop some machines and he leaps back onto the ground. I try to jump after him but he…cuts off my legs and my hands," the kid paused, terrified by the memory…so real… "He leaves me there and I catch fire," Ani finished in a rush. "That's it," he sobbed pitifully, "then I wake up."

"You must not fear dreams, little one," Qui-Gon said smoothly. "You should not let them disturb you so. Take them as lessons, little tests. Each one you conquer will make you stronger."

"But it keeps happening the same way! Every night!"

"Because you haven't overcome your fear yet," his Master replied.

"Well how am I supposed to do that?"

"What is it you fear?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Getting chopped up and set on fire," the child offered after a moment.

"Well then, what can we do to avoid that?" the Jedi wondered, slightly bemused.

"I don't know," Anakin sniffed, burying his face in Qui-Gon's lap. "That's the problem," he added miserably. "I don't know what to do!"

"We will just have to train you well, little one," Qui-Gon countered patiently," so you can protect yourself from such a fate. Should this come to pass, you will be ready to face and defeat it."

"You think I could?" the boy whispered, peeking up at him.

"Yes, Anakin, I do," the Master smiled.

"Okay…" Ani sighed in resignation. He had to believe his Master would prepare him, keep him safe. He had to! "Will you stay with me? Please!" he begged, lacking any other form of comfort.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but nodded. Just this once. Then they must work to alleviate the boy's fear. When he slid under the covers Anakin cracked a small smile and snuggled up against the big man.

"Thank you, Master," he yawned, reveling in the warm feeling of someone close. His mother, Shmi, had done this when he'd had nightmares…before.

The Jedi Master just smiled.

Someone else in the Temple was also not resting easy. Obi-Wan sat in his small living room, datapads strewn over the coffee table. His head was tilted back as he stared morosely at the ceiling. He glanced over as the door slid open. Garen stood there. His friend, Garen Muln, who many said looked enough like Obi-Wan to be his brother.

Garen came over to sit beside him. "Hey."

"What brings you?" Obi-Wan sighed, leaning forward to straighten the datapads into a pile.

"My best friend senses are tingling," Garen shot back lightly.

Obi-Wan stiffened, trying to fight his feelings and avoid his friend's concerned gaze. He eventually crumbled, cradling his face in hands.

"That's what I thought," Garen nodded. "Come on, fess up, Obi."

"I have to help train Anakin."

Garen eyed him for a moment before patting his friend's shoulder. "Why is that a problem?" he prompted gently.

"It's…not."

"Exactly," Garen soothed. "The problem is Qui-Gon, not Anakin."

Obi-Wan groaned in response.

Garen chuckled and hugged him. "You'll be okay."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan agreed reasonably.

"There, that's my good little Jedi Knight."

"I," Obi-Wan began again.

"It's not Anakin's fault."

"He,"

"Qui-Gon is a prick," Garen stated blandly.

"You,"

"I know what I'm talking about!" Garen snorted. "You are my best friend and I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with you." Obi-Wan made a frustrated noise and Garen raised an eyebrow. "You want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then I won't."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan murmured, finally returning the hug.

Garen did not leave that night.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Anxiety

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I'm not entirely sure what Aubrey's updating schedule is, but just so you know, this story is already several months into the making. We are nearing the completion even now. So you don't have to worry about this being one of those stories the authors never finish!

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One**  
_Sooner or Later_  
**Chapter IV: Anxiety  
**

**

* * *

**Anakin awoke confused the next morning. It took him a moment to remember that it was Master Qui-Gon in bed with him. He lay still and quiet, thinking about the coming day. It was to be his first lesson with Obi-Wan and he was nervous. He still wasn't sure if the young Jedi Knight even liked him. With his mind so active, going back to sleep was fruitless. Even if the solar panels of Coruscant hadn't turn for dawn yet.

His consciousness tugged at Qui-Gon. Keeping his eyes shut the Master ruffled Anakin's hair. The boy snuggled further into the warm embrace. Coruscant was chilly compared to Tatooine and he wasn't used to it yet.

"You are up early, Padawan," Qui-Gon said.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed, glancing at the window. "It's still dark."

" Are you anxious about today?" his Master inquired.

"Yes," admitted the little fellow, mumbling into Qui-Gon's chest.

"It's good to be ready to meet the day, Anakin, but not to worry over it."

"I'm not worried about the day," Ani struggled to explain. "I'm worried about Obi-Wan."

"Mind your feelings, my little apprentice, but give Obi-Wan a chance, eh?"

"I still don't think he likes me."

There had been tense vibes coming from Kenobi ever since Qui-Gon had offered him up for the trials. "Just wait till he's back to normal," Qui-Gon chuckled, still unconcerned. "He is still on a high from being Knighted."

"If you say so, Master," Anakin relented.

At Qui-Gon's prodding they finally rose, had breakfast and meditated before Anakin was shooed off to his class.

The young Padawan shuffled nervously into the classroom. Obi-Wan was already there. That did nothing to alleviate Anakin's stress. Regardless of whether he was or not, he felt like he was late. In fact, Obi-Wan had been sitting there for sometime. It took him a moment to notice when Anakin finally arrived.

"Hello, Anakin," he smiled unpleasantly. He was trying to be friendly but it came out strained. He cursed internally and sighed, motioning for the boy to take a seat.

Anakin obediently padded over to the little desk and hurried into his chair. Now he was certain about Obi-Wan not liking him.

"Has Master Jinn gotten to any book lessons?" the Knight inquired, twirling a datapad pen in his hands.

"No," Anakin admitted, absently fingering the edge of the desk. Had she been able, his mother would have schooled him.

"Well then, we will have to start at the beginning," Obi-Wan nodded and selected a datapad for Anakin. He recalled 'the beginning'. Classroom lessons were very boring and he felt badly for the Padawan. Not only would he have to teach the boy all this boring history, he would have to do it three times as fast.

Given the vague look Anakin was now sported, it was impossible to tell whether the kid was actually listening or just zoning out. His young teacher couldn't honestly say he knew what he was doing either, having never taught before. In the middle of the lesson Obi-Wan found himself agonizing over this assignment again. Why was the Council doing this to him?

After several hours of trying to keep his mind on the subject Anakin spoke up tentatively. "Um, Master, Knight Kenobi, sir, does the Jedi history have any actually…interesting parts?"

Obi-Wan sighed. They were only to the year 50RD (25,200 BBY). The Hundred Year Darkness didn't even begin until 43GR(7,000 BBY), some 18,200 years later…

"Eventually," he admitted.

Anakin sighed, crossed his arms and laid his chin down on his desk. Well, at least he had something to look forward to. After a few more mind numbing hours Obi-Wan gave up and dismissed the boy.

Poor kid, he thought, watching Anakin scamper off. He must think I'm a stiff bastard with a lightsaber up my ass.

Ani hurried along, trying not to get lost. He was supposed to meet Master Qui-Gon for lunch. The Jedi Temple was immense and it took him awhile to find his way back to their quarters.

"How was your lesson, Padawan?" the Master asked him pleasantly while they ate.

"Boring," the small blonde admitted honestly. "The Jedi didn't do much for a long time, did they, Master."

"The galaxy is billions of years old, Anakin," Qui-Gon chuckled. "A lot of things have happened. You'll get to them soon enough."

"That doesn't help me now." The lad had tried to pay attention, really he had, but his mind had wandered so much he barely remembered two words of Obi-Wan's lecture. That probably wasn't the best way to start his lessons.

"Patience," the Jedi Master chided.

Anakin blinked up at him and cocked his head thoughtfully. Then he grinned brightly. "I am being patient, Master," he stated cheerfully. "I stayed put through the whole thing."

Qui-Gon chuckled again. "Very good, my young Padawan." He gestured for Ani to eat up promising they would do something more interesting later. It didn't take much urging to get Anakin to eat. Growing up in slavery had given him a fine appreciation for the Temple's food and today was no exception.

"What are we going to do today, Master?" Ani wondered once he was done.

"You'll see," his Master said mysteriously.

"Well…when are we going to do it?" he tried a new approach, bouncing excitedly in his seat. Qui-Gon's only answer was a smile.

They finally set out for the combat training rooms. Anakin could have hopped the whole way. He loved training with Qui-Gon. Even boring stuff seemed fun with the Master. If this was something deliberately meant to be interesting, he could hardly wait! Qui-Gon's great plan for the day was a coordination game involving lightsabers and balloon like objects. Anakin enjoyed the challenge immensely. He still had valuable things to learn about lightsabers!

"That was great!" The little apprentice really was hopping up and down as they made their way back home after practice. One of his hands fondly clutched at Qui-Gon's sleeve, like parent and child. His face was alight with satisfaction.

Qui-Gon smiled at his joy. "I'm glad to hear it." Not all Jedi learning was so much fun.

"Hey, Master," Anakin piped up suddenly, "You mentioned field practice, right?"

"Yes," the big man nodded.

"When are we gonna do that?"

"Not for a while yet," Qui-Gon informed him patiently. "You have much to learn first."

"Alright," the kid said agreeably. "I was just wondering…am I going to get to see lots of different worlds?"

"Hopefully."

"I really want to." Ani had already told Qui-Gon he wished to see all of them. He looked forward to the time when he was ready. But he'd never get to see them all if he never got started. Qui-Gon just smiled at the child's enthusiasm. Their next activity was the, ever exciting, meditation. Anakin resisted but it was something that Jedi must do.

Things continued this way for several weeks. Anakin would wake up far earlier than he needed to, lie in bed for hours before breakfast, then wander off to class with Obi-Wan, come home for lunch, train, meditate, dinner, sleep.

The pattern went on uninterrupted until Anakin decided to take Obi-Wan's blatant dislike into his own hands and confront the man. He hung around after class one day, until he was acknowledged.

Obi-Wan was desperately trying to be a good instructor. He really was trying and TRYING! It was difficult, though. After his classes with Anakin he usually went to the gardens to find a quiet spot to meditate on his unsettled feelings. Seeing the boy hanging around was annoying.

When Obi-Wan made no move to address him, the Padawan spoke up. "May I ask you a question, sir," Anakin finally requested.

"Uh, yes, Anakin?" the Knight wondered, gathering up his teaching materials and dumping them unceremoniously into a satchel

"What did I do to make you not like me?"

"What?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

"I know you don't like me," Anakin clarified, watching him thoughtfully. "I can feel it. I was just wondering why."

"No," his teacher said flatly. "I do not dislike you, Anakin."

"Master says it not the Jedi way to lie," the boy stated. There was mature honesty in his tone. "I can sense bad feelings from you."

"No, no, Anakin," Obi-Wan repeated helplessly. "I am not lying."

The child still looked skeptical. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway watching Obi-wan with no apparent inclination to leave till he was satisfied.

Obi-Wan approached him slowly. "Really," he told the Padawan gently.

"You're not angry that Qui-Gon is my Master?"

The taller man rolled his shoulder uncomfortably. "Why would I be?" he wondered.

"Because he was your Master."

"All Padawans must leave their Masters eventually, Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly. Then he slid past the kid and out into the hall. He walked off without a backward glance.

Anakin stood watching his back a moment, not completely satisfied. Then he shrugged and hurried off. He was going to be late for his meeting with Master Qui-Gon. Especially if he got lost…again.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Celebratory

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Aubrey's crap: Puk, vielen Dank für die Uhr! Wir schätzen es wirklich. , daß jemand unsere wirklich liest, Geschichte zu wissen ist Anregung. Wir würden Berichte auch schätzen. Bitte würde es wirklich Art von zu wiederholen sein Ihnen. Ich spreche etwas Deutsches offensichtlich also wissen wir was Sie sagen, in den meisten Fällen. Danke wieder!

Bizarre speaks: I noticed we got more watchers... so, here's a message to Ghosthic Satane! Bonjour! Je parle un petit peu du Français! Je lis mieux que j'écris, si vous voudriez laisser une revue Français. Je sais que vous pouvez parler Anglais, mais ce serait amusement pour que je le lise. Of course, I don't claim to speak French well, as I've only had two highschool classes on the subject. But at least I actually knew how to say that unlike Aubrey. _-looks accusingly at Aubrey for cheating.-_

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One**  
_Sooner or Later_  
**Chapter V: Celebratory****  
**

* * *

Anakin did not get lost on his way home that day and in the days that followed he slowly became more comfortable at the Temple. He also became more comfortable with Obi-Wan. By the time his tenth birthday rolled around he could honestly describe the Jedi Knight as the closest thing he had to a friend. In fact, he was so confident in this notion, that the night before his birthday he had a request for Master Jinn. 

"Can I invite Obi-Wan to dinner tomorrow, Master?" Though never having much to offer, his mom always let him invite a friend for his birthday. Well, if Watto let him off early enough. It seemed the normal custom to him.

"If you like," the Master replied. He could humor a birthday request from his Padawan just as well as anyone else.

"Thank you!" Anakin chirped, a pleased smile on his face.

The next morning Anakin hurried to Obi-Wan's classroom a bit early. He wanted to make sure the Jedi could come! Throughout the year together Obi-Wan became progressively more comfortable with Ani. It was mostly thanks to the therapy sessions he'd been having almost daily with Garen. Now he was rather fond of the boy and they were friends. He was no longer so painfully awkward with the child and even managed to make the lessons more interesting for Anakin. Today's plan was to have class in one of the gardens for a change. That was forgotten when the Padawan asked him to dinner.

"Uh…" No actual words would form.

"It's my birthday," the kid explained, shuffling one foot nervously. "And you're the only friend I have here, so…I was just wondering,"

"That's…I would love to Anakin, but I do not believe it is entirely…." Obi-Wan struggled for a safe word, "appropriate."

Ani blinked at him in confusion. "How come?"

"Well, I am not your Master or an age-mate," Obi-Wan said slowly. "You should spend time with…you know…them, on your birthday."

"I am going to be with my Master," Anakin failed to see the problem. For someone so intelligent he could be dense at times. "I don't really know any of my age mates," he added honestly.

This was truer than most of the adults at the Temple were comfortable with. Anakin had gone straight to an apprenticeship and spent all his time with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He hadn't had a chance to meet any of the children his own age.

His teacher couldn't just say he didn't want to attend. Besides, it wasn't entirely true. Obi-Wan forced up a smile. "I am quite sure Master Jinn will be horribly insulted to have to share you on your birthday," he joked.

"He said you could come," Ani countered, frowning a little, "I asked him last night."

Obi-Wan swallowed tightly. "Well then, I suppose I shall come."

"Yay" the little boy cheered. For a moment he looked happy enough to hug the man. He didn't though. Scrambling for his seat instead, so they could start class.

Contrary to Obi-Wan's earlier plans they had class indoors. They made it through several hours of geography and history before the Knight shooed Ani off for lunch. Obi-Wan started off for his own quarters feeling sorry for himself. It was a feeling he disliked immensely.

"Obi-Wan said yes!" Anakin announced happily.

"Alright," the Master answered smiling. He would have to stock the pantry. As he remembered Obi-Wan ate a lot.

"I am soooo looking forward to tonight!" Anakin bounded over and gave the big fellow a tight hug around the waist. It was his first birthday with Qui-Gon and it was important. Ani was excited enough about it not to notice that it would also be his first birthday without his mother.

Qui-Gon ruffled the kid's hair, chuckling. "I am glad to hear it."

They still had lessons to get through first. Only then could birthday fun happen. No matter how excited Anakin felt, he was careful to follow Master Qui-Gon's favorite piece of advice.

"Focus on the moment."

The Master mercifully cut the lesson a little short in honor of the occasion. Then he shooed his apprentice off to the 'fresher, while he set about arranging for his little Padawan's favorite foods. Ani hurried to wash and was into the kitchen as soon as he'd showered and donned fresh robes. It was still awhile before Obi-Wan would come. He saw no reason not to hang out with Qui-Gon, unless the Master said otherwise. Qui-Gon gratefully accepted his company and they waited for Obi-Wan to appear.

"He should be here soon," Anakin promised, glancing idly at the chrono. It was almost time for Obi-Wan to arrive and the Knight had struck him as the punctual sort. In truth, Kenobi usually was. But that night he arrived late. He'd almost not gone at all. Then ran up to Qui-Gon's quarters.

The Master had long since sent Anakin over to the table, promising he would wait for Obi-Wan to arrive. The boy started to protest, his tummy made a grumbling counterpoint, and he agreed. Enjoying the meal. When at last their guest appeared Qui-Gon greeted him stiffly. It was not friendly, but it was polite. Obi-Wan said nothing, just acknowledging with a short-lived bow. He then followed his former Master to the table where he greeted Anakin. Wished him happy birthday and all that.

"You came!" Anakin grinned at him. "When you were late I was afraid you weren't going to."

"I am here," his teacher nodded carefully as he found a chair. "Would not…ah… miss it."

The evening went pleasantly enough, though Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were tense. Anakin happily chattered enough to make up for their silence. Telling both what the other had been teaching him.

Somewhere in the middle of this 'fantastic' birthday dinner, Obi-Wan had a stray, bitter thought. He desperately wanted to ask Qui-Gon if he had given Anakin a pretty rock for his birthday. The only thing he'd ever received from Master Jinn was a rock…

With a heavy sigh Obi-Wan bowed his head, then excused himself. Little Anakin watched in confusion as the Knight left the room. Qui-Gon murmured an assuring word to the child. The Jedi Master wasn't too concerned whether Obi-Wan would come back or not. He was fairly certain the man would. And who knows Obi-Wan better.

The Jedi Knight did return. He was itching to leave, though and could only stay by forcefully reminding himself that it was Anakin's birthday. Fortunately he was spared too much more 'birthday fun'. After another half hour or so, Qui-Gon hinted that it was getting late. Anakin needed to get to bed.

This time Obi-Wan was the recipient of a hug from the small boy as Ani thanked the Knight for coming.

"No trouble, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered, patting Ani's back gently. "I shall see you tomorrow. Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" the blonde squeezed briefly before letting go and backing up. "Bye."

"Did you have a good time," Qui-Gon wondered after Obi-Wan had vacated.

"Uh-huh," Anakin nodded several times in quick succession. "Yep! Sure did. It was great. Thank you, Master!"

"I am glad," Qui-Gon told him.

The Padawan hugged one arm tightly and slipped his small hand into the Master's. "I don't think it would have been a very good day at all without you, though," Ani admitted.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon chuckled a little. "I don't know about that…"

"I do, Master," the smile was gone from Ani's youthful face. "This is the first time being away from my mother, on my birthday." They sat down on the couch, the old man watching thoughtfully. "I am grateful you've been here for me," Anakin continued, curling up against the Jedi. "I'd be lonely here without you."

"I don't think so, Anakin," Qui-Gon told him. "There are many others here at the Temple who would happily befriend you."

"But I don't know any of them." It was as he'd told Obi-Wan. Anakin laid his head to rest on Qui-Gon's lap. "Besides, I like being with you."

Old Qui-Gon enjoyed having Anakin as his Padawan as well, but he didn't talk about feelings. "Well then, it's a good thing I am here."

"Mmhmm," Anakin squirmed closer to his Master, eyes drooping. He was tired after the day's events and was asleep soon after. Qui-Gon carried him to bed. The big Jedi paused a moment, idly turning a small box in his hands. He ended up placing the gift next to Ani's bed and going to his own room, certain Anakin would sleep soundly tonight.

The next morning Qui-Gon found himself with a lapful of Anakin. The child had discovered the box, opened it and now wore the brown leather necklace. With a renewed grin he spewed out muffled thanks.

"Ah, I see you found my meager gift," Qui-Gon snorted.

"Thank you, Master!" His mother had tried, but it wasn't as if slaves got wages. She never had money to buy him a real luxury. This present was a greater gift than Qui-Gon could imagine.

"You are welcome, Padawan," the old man assured him, "but come now, we had best be getting up," he urged the boy off.

"Yes, Master," the little fellow hopped off gleefully. He wondered if it was against the Jedi code to show his newest possession to Obi-Wan. Was it even his possession? Didn't the Code forbid possession? Thoroughly confused, Anakin trotted into the kitchen on Qui-Gon's heels. The Code forbids possession, but a birthday gift… Master Qui-Gon had given it to him. It must be all right. Anakin kept telling himself that all through breakfast, and then headed to class eagerly.

Obi –Wan was not there.

Well, Anakin was stunned. He couldn't ever recall arriving for class before Obi-Wan. His friend had also been late the night before. Perhaps he was just late again? Rather than leave, the child merely took his seat and waited nervously.

Obi-Wan finally came sprinting into the room. He did not look much like a dignified Jedi Knight. He certainly did not feel like one. The Code forbids possession, yes, it also requires denial of several other things, which Obi-Wan had disregarded the previous night.

The memory of coming home from the horrible evening with Qui-Gon… Getting comfort from Garen…arguing with Garen in the morning…late for class…Anakin. He was not going to explain any of that to Anakin!

"Hi," Anakin greeted him curiously.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied evenly. "Have a good birthday?"

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded, hopping down from his desk and scurrying over to show his necklace to the Knight. "Master gave me a present!" Now for most, receiving such a humble present wouldn't be the source of such jubilee, but Anakin is not like most, he was ecstatic.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and just closed it again. He nodded, finally and shooed Ani to go sit. They had to start the daily lesson.

Anakin was completely oblivious to the discomfort his teacher was feeling. He was also oblivious to whatever the lesson was that day. He couldn't wait to get home and back to Qui-Gon. The lesson started late and ended early. After less than a tick Garen appeared in the doorway.

"Garen, I am teaching," Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin without looking up.

"Hello, Anakin," Garen waved. "I'm sure Anakin doesn't mind if his lesson is cut short today. Do you, Anakin?"

"Hello, Knight Muln," Anakin bowed before turning to Obi-Wan. "I don't mind, sir."

"There, you see," Garen nodded.

"It can wait," Obi-Wan replied, shooting Garen and annoyed glance. "You should leave now."

"Do you want me to?" the other Knight asked, ignoring Anakin completely.

Obi-Wan just blinked at him. "I… guess you can go, Anakin," he finally stammered. "I will see you tomorrow!" he called after the boy.

"Right!" replied Anakin as he hurried out the door. He was sure Master Qui-Gon wouldn't mind him coming home a bit early.

As soon as Ani was gone Garen ambled over to Obi-Wan. "You really that upset?"

Obi-Wan stared at him again. "It was a serious breach of the Code, Garen."

"Not really."

"How do you figure?" Obi inquired dryly.

"You haven't suddenly fallen in love with me have you?" Garen raised a bemused eyebrow.

"No. You are my best friend, Garen. Do not act like such a Nerf herder."

"Same to you. See? No problem."

Obi-Wan sighed. Garen's kiss cut him off. "You worry too much, Obi-Wan. I was just there for you when you needed me, don't make it into anything else."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Cold

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: _(September 19th, 2005) _Well, Aubrey has managed to get herself grounded for a month, so it's going to be just me for a while. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I was secretly hoping we would break 1,000 views before I uploaded this chapter, but last I checked it was around 955 which was close enough. Hope everyone is enjoying. Mom and I have been working really hard on editing. We just finished Volume Two this past weekend and we'll be starting on Volume Three very soon.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One**  
_Sooner or Later_  
**Chapter VI****: Cold**

* * *

Qui-Gon had told Anakin they would go on their first mission together when he was ready. It was the Council who decided when a Padawan was ready, though. Apparently Anakin Skywalker was ready three months after his tenth birthday. So it was that he and Qui-Gon were summoned before the Council for their mission briefing. They were going to an icy planet on the Outer Rim. Quarreling villages were threatening to erupt into full-out civil war. The mission wasn't particularly dangerous, but very volatile. Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the best negotiators the Order had. Which was why the Council selected him for this particular job. Now he and his ten-year-old Padawan headed to the Outer Rim. 

"Stay close to me, Anakin," Master Qui-Gon requested.

"Yes, Master," the little fellow agreed, shifting in his small thermal cloak. They were waiting for a shuttle. Anakin had been hoping his first mission would be on a warm, green planet, but he was not complaining. Traveling the stars was traveling, even if it was cold.

Staying close became difficult upon arrival. The situation was more dangerous than even the Council had been led to believe. As soon as they were off the transport they ran into a large melee.

"This is a diplomatic mission?" Anakin shot his Master a bemused look then quickly ducked behind him, shivering against the frigid wind.

"Supposedly," Qui-Gon shrugged helplessly, keeping a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Then what do non-diplomatic missions look like?"

"Much worse, my young Padawan, much worse."

Anakin shivered again, though not from cold. He didn't even want to imagine something worse than this. This was a massacre already! As for diplomacy, on this planet it was pretty much 'fuck you'! As soon as the words 'compromise' and 'talk' were out of Qui-Gon's mouth, the two Jedi were run out of town. Qui-Gon might have fought back with his Padawan, but did not feel he could put little Anakin in that kind of situation.

"Master, we don't have shelter," Anakin pointed out. They were trudging through the frozen waste. With dark coming…there was no way they could make it back to the ship before nightfall. Not without going through town.

"I know. That is a problem," Qui-Gon admitted, scanning the darkening horizon.

"And it's cold," his Padawan continued, wrapping his cloak tighter. Even in his lovely insulated Jedi boots his feet were numb. He wasn't used to cold weather and this was difficult.

Qui-Gon laid a gentle hand on the boy's head. "We will find somewhere," he promised. Anakin didn't look hopeful, but he trusted Qui-Gon so he just nodded. Punctuating the moment with a sneeze. They found no sheltered place to rest that night. At least they had survival packs and could put up a small tent, but in the frigid cold, it wasn't much. A perfect ending to a fabulous day.

That was how Anakin's first mission ended. In a tent, in the snow, sneezing, with a fever.

"Could have gone better, correct, Padawan?" Qui-Gon smiled gently. He was working to keep Anakin's body at a good temperature. The boy was cocooned in his cloak; leaning against his Master in an attempt to leech the much needed body heat. Anakin sneezed again, his eyes drooping heavily. He had a feeling sleeping now might be a bad idea, but he really was tired. His response of 'yes it could have' came out as a half conscious mumble.

"We should not have to stay long," Qui-Gon soothed the boy. "This war is already in full swing, negotiations are futile. I will contact the Council in the morning."

Shivering again, Anakin nodded and tried to burrow his face into Qui-Gon's chest. He felt as if his nose might fall off. Morning seemed far away. All he wanted was to get as close to the Master as possible.

Qui-Gon wrapped him up tighter in his large arms. Anakin just had a fever, he wasn't concerned about it, but he still had to keep the boy warm or Ani would perish in this sub-zero temperature. Blinking up at the old man, Anakin forced a smile and mumbled out a thank you, nuzzling still closer.

As the night dragged on the fever progressed. Unwilling to fall asleep for fear of dying, the little boy began to babble. He wasn't aware of what he as saying, just whatever popped into his mind.

"I love you, Master," came up at least once.

Qui-Gon smiled at the youngster when he heard that. Fevered ramblings were not to be taken too seriously. Still, it was endearing enough to bring a curve to the old Master's lips

Once the sun was up and some heat began to gather, Qui-Gon hurried to contact the Council so he could return his Padawan to the Temple. The Council was not pleased to hear what he had to report, though. The idea had been to prevent war. It was against the Jedi way to get involved now that conflict had started.

Jedi are keepers of the Peace not soldiers…

After some discussion the Council gave Qui-Gon permission to return. Had Anakin been awake he would have been happy to hear that!

Upon their return Anakin was taken to the Medical wing. Qui-Gon lingered while treatment was administered then he himself put the boy to bed. Some bed rest and the kid would be good to go. The Jedi Master returned several hours later to wake his Padawan and make Ani drink some water.

"Feeling better, little one?" he asked letting his hand rest lightly on the boy's forehead.

"Uh-huh," Anakin nodded sipping gratefully. "Thank you for taking care of me, Master," he added sincerely.

"Not at all, son," Qui-Gon replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. He waited patiently for Ani to drink what remained. When he took the empty cup from Anakin he leaned forward to press a dry kiss on his Padawan's heated flesh. His long hair tickled the boy's cheek. "Rest up," the Jedi Master encouraged as he rose.

Anakin's already flushed cheeks brightened further. He reached out and caught Qui-Gon's sleeve before the old man could leave. "Master?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Lean over," Ani requested shyly. He knew what he wanted, but couldn't reach.

Qui-Gon stared a moment, unsure, then smiled warmly. "What is it, Anakin?" he asked, bending over to hear the boy.

Anakin moved to him and returned the kiss. He wasn't trying for a cheek, oh no. He wanted to kiss his Master, on the lips. And he was going to!

Nonplussed, Qui-Gon straightened up and ruffled the lad's hair. Then with a smile he turned to leave.

Anakin did not enjoy just sitting in bed all day. As boring as his studies with Obi-Wan tended to be, he found himself longing for something to do. He knew, however, that Qui-Gon would hear of it if he got up. All he could do was wait for his Master to come for him.

After gathering his resolve, and at Garen's insistence, Obi-Wan came to visit Anakin. The boy would only be in bed for a few days, but Obi-Wan could imagine his boredom. He came bearing a small bag of sweets.

"Garen wanted me to bring you these," the Knight smiled pleasantly at the Padawan.

"Thanks!" Anakin grinned, accepting the bag excitedly. He didn't recall having treats before. Money had always been tight and it wasn't like candy was easy to come by in the wastelands of Tatooine. "I'm sorry about missing class," he added quickly. "Master won't let me get up."

"It's alright," Obi-Wan smiled pulling up a chair. "How was your first mission?" he wondered pleasantly. "Garen and I have a bet about whether it would be worse than his first assignment or not." Obi-Wan wasn't going to mention his premier mission, also a disaster.

"Cold," Anakin frowned. "The war had already started and they kicked us out of town."

"Hmm…not too bad," his teacher chuckled. "Garen crashed the transport into the ocean and got himself and Master Rimin stranded for a week."

"Really?" Ani suddenly didn't feel quite so bad about his ordeal. "Are all first missions like that?"

"I believe so," Obi-Wan mused. "Siri got us trapped in a brainwashing facility on her first mission."

"We really weren't that bad off, were we," the boy blinked thoughtfully. Yes there had been the potential for death, but no brain washing and they'd only been stranded for one night.

"Nope," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Well, that's good to know!" The little fellow took one of the sweets and popped it into his mouth. Almost instantly his face lit up. Candy was good!

"Get better soon, I do not have anything to do during the day without you," Obi-Wan teased, as he stood to depart.

"I will," Ani promised, punctuating it with a sneeze. "Sitting here is boring!"

"I know bed rest is dull, Anakin," Obi-Wan sympathized. "If you are here much longer, I shall send Garen to keep you company," he offered.

"You will?" the kid's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well…thanks. He seems nice." Anakin hadn't really gotten to know Obi-Wan's friends, but Garen was always kind.

"One of my best friends," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then I am sure I will like him," Anakin decided.

"I am sure you will," Obi-Wan agreed. "I best let you rest now, or Master Jinn will kick me out, Padawan," he smiled at Ani. "I will see you soon, Anakin." With that he started for the door.

"Bye, Obi-Wan," the little boy chirped after him. Ani lay back with a tired sigh careful not to crush the bag of treats. "Thanks for the candy!"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	7. Change On the Winds

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: When Qui-Gon Jinn is spared from his death the future begins to unravel down a different path. A strong relationship of love grows between Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker, while a different seed of darkness begins to grow. Slash.

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: _(September 27th, 2005) _During the editing stages this chapter and the one before it had nicknames. Chapter Six was Chapter Suck and Chapter Seven was Chapter Shit. Thanks to some massive plastic surgery they're much better now. Once again all must bow down before my mother. Mostly for being so patient with Aubrey and I's crazy rambling first drafts. Aubrey is still grounded, so it's still just me. She won't be back until...October 13th. Or somewhere thereabouts.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume One**  
_Sooner or Later_  
**Chapter VI****I: Change On the Winds  
**

* * *

Anakin was out of bed in a couple of days and the schedule was back to normal. Obi-Wan's lessons in the morning and Qui-Gon's field work in the afternoon. The way Ani was headed, he would only need Obi-Wan's help for a year! 

His education wasn't the only thing that was speeding right along, either. His relationship with Qui-Gon was developing at an equally remarkable rate. Evenings often found the two of them together on the couch, in their quarters, sometimes watching the HoloNet, sometimes not.

This time, they had opted for conversation over the news or, had talking been the original plan. It momentarily fell by the wayside, when Anakin climbed up into Qui-Gon's lap, and started placing small, near innocent kisses on his Master's face. Qui-Gon caught his chin a second later and held him still. He waited patiently for Anakin to say something. Yet the boy stayed silent, merely watching Qui-Gon calmly. It was a wordless stalemate, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Finally, Anakin gave in. "I love you," he informed Qui-Gon quite plainly.

"Are you sure about that?" his Master wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." At ten years old, Anakin was still too young to realize that this admission might get him in trouble but his mother had taught him not to lie. He wanted Qui-Gon to know. "I'm sure."

"Love is forbidden by the Code," Qui-Gon said quietly, "perhaps you should think further on this feeling."

"I have thought about it," Anakin frowned a little, "and, lying is forbidden too, isn't it?" Wasn't it just the difference of breaking one rule over another?

"I did not say you were lying, Anakin," the older man replied, running his calloused thumb along the curve of Ani's round cheek.

"But, if I'd said no, I would be!" the boy pointed out, placing his arms on Qui-Gon's shoulders. Qui-Gon shook his head. Ani just had a crush. It was normal in Padawans. His first two Padawans had gone through it it. Obi-Wan hadn't... or at least, hadn't act on it. Obi-Wan had been too busy trying to be the absolute perfect Padawan and would never have admitted something like that.

After a few more moments of silence, Anakin wondered. "Are you mad at me?" "Are you going to tell the Council?" They hadn't wanted to let him train to begin with. He had no doubt that they would jump at the chance to throw him out of the Order.

"No," his Master smiled, "do not worry yourself."

Returning the smile, Anakin threw his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, hugging him tight. "Thank you," he mumbled into Jinn's neck. "I love you so much! You make me happy!"

Qui-Gon just patted his back, he knew as Anakin grew up he would revise that statement.

Yet, Anakin would not. Over the next year as he grew, he only felt increasing feelings. He never announced these openly, of course. Especially not the feeling he acquired in his lower stomach when looking at Qui-Gon and some of the female Jedi around the Temple. Though he kept his peace about this, he never once retracted his love confession to Qui-Gon either. Far from it. He was sure to remind his Master by holding his hand, hugging him, and pecking him on the cheek whenever he thought he could get away with it. He had to make sure Qui-Gon did not dismiss what he called a crush!

For an entire year the matter was not brought up again. Qui-Gon buried the entire incident in the back of his mind as if it had never occurred. He thought his gentle rejection had wiped the foolish notion straight from Ani's mind. He was quite wrong. His Padawan was simply waiting for the right time to bring it up again. This time he would be taken seriously! This time he tried to convey all his love through a single kiss.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said, "no matter what it is you think you feel, a relationship beyond Master and Padawan is entirely inappropriate for us." He was too old for Ani for one thing.

"I don't care!" Anakin shook his head desperately. "I'm a child, not a moron. I know how I feel about you, and it hurts! Inappropriate be damned."

The Master's eyebrows rose. "Not only am I old enough to be your grandfather, we are Jedi and I am your Master, Anakin."

"I don't care..." the boy repeated, more softly this time. He wanted to bury his face in Qui-Gon's chest, and cry. That would do nothing to convince his Master of his maturity in this, though. "I don't care about any of that. None of it matters. Only you matter, Master."

Qui-Gon shook his head. Ani was too young. "You will have to learn to control your emotions if you wish to be a Jedi."

"And, I will," the lad nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together in a frown, "but, I can't …. What happened to focusing on the moment, Master?"

"What?"

"This is the moment!" In Anakin's opinion Qui-Gon was being horribly insensitive. How bluntly could he spell it out? "This is all I feel, constantly!" Longing, need, love, near desperation! "Why haven't you noticed yet?"

"Because you are eleven, Anakin," the older man replied patiently.

"I know that..." his Padawan groaned. Hadn't they just covered that? Child did not equal stupid, "but I also know what's in my heart, my soul. It's you! All you!"

"No, Anakin," Qui-Gon said finally. He was refusing. Anakin would just have to deal with it. Anakin did start crying. No matter how much he insisted otherwise, he still was a child and, Qui-Gon was currently shredding his little heart.

"Did I do something?" the child wondered, trying to keep his voice steady. "A...am I not good enough for you?"

Qui-Gon hugged him, pulling the little fellow close. "No, Anakin," his Master told him, "there is nothing wrong with you."

"There must be!" Here Ani was, pouring his soul out, and all Qui-Gon had to say was, Sorry, no? Ani didn't even get a sorry. He just got no.

"Nothing," Master Jinn repeated.

Shoving away from Qui-Gon, Anakin scrubbed his tears away on his sleeve. He'd been hoping for a good, peaceful day by trying this before his classes. Apparently, he'd been mistaken.

"I'm going to be late," he mumbled, grabbing his datapad. He hoped his tears weren't too obvious. That wouldn't be easy to explain. If Obi-Wan even cared.

"You alright, Anakin?" his teacher wondered when the boy appeared. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, blinking a few times. Was he alright? No.

Would he ever be alright again? He wasn't sure.

In the end, he didn't answer, just took his seat without a word. Obi-Wan cast him a concerned look, but decided against asking his pupil anything.

Anakin had a harder time than usual focusing in class that day but it was nothing compared to the trouble he had during practice with Qui-Gon later. He felt on the verge of some sort of breakdown and Lightsaber Form I seemed mildly irrelevant.

Anakin's pouting and sulking was quick to get to Qui-Gon, though. He really didn't know what else to say! He was some fifty years older than Anakin! The child was just refusing to see that point! Meals and practice were spent in silence on the Padawan's part, and he usually retreated into his room for the evening.

Eventually Qui-Gon entered the boy's room. "Anakin," he said softly, "you are letting your emotions control you. It is not that I don't care for you."

Anakin glanced up at him, and then back down again, holding his tongue. Picking up a small screwdriver, pretending to tinker while he waited for Qui-Gon to continue.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said a little bit sharply, "things will not work this way. We are supposed to build a trusting Master and Padawan relationship."

The child's eyes were sad when they lifted. "I trust you," he murmured.

"Anakin..." Qui-Gon was not comfortable talking about feelings, he just wasn't. It was something that Obi-Wan had agonized over during his apprenticeship. Never being able to tell what his Master was feeling. Qui-Gon really needed to express his feelings just now, though. "Anakin, little one..." he started kneeling down next to Ani, "I love you dearly. But I am your Master and you are still just a child. I cannot, for the sake of my own ethics, be anything more."

Anakin leaned back, straightening up, he watched Qui-Gon for a moment, before speaking again. "You love me?"

Qui-Gon frowned a moment before answering. "Yes."

At long last, Anakin's expression brightened, and he quickly hugged Qui-Gon. "That's all I wanted!"

"That is all I can give you, little one," his Master sighed, stroking his hair.

"You should have told me that before," Anakin informed him, "then there would have been no trouble!"

Qui-Gon gave him a dry look. "I see." Ani really was just a child…

"What did you think I wanted?" Anakin wondered, blinking at him in confusion.

"Nothing, little one, do not think on it."

"Yes, Master," the boy agreed, nuzzling against the larger man.

The relationship that followed was comprised of nothing more than kisses. Neither of them was ready or willing to move to anything farther. Anakin was just barely aware that there was something more and Qui-Gon had his own morals to think of. He would not seduce his young Padawan.

A year went by like days for the pair. Stolen kisses in empty hallways were common. Yet, still they broke the Code with flagrant disregard, no matter how innocent their intent was. This did not stop them.

"I love you, Qui," the boy breathed, so confidant that they were alone he dared to use such an improper title with his Master. "So, so much..." Then, he quickly stood up on his tiptoes, in an attempt to steal another short kiss, before anyone should approach the corridor. He wasn't even paying attention to the Force, as he should have been for such a risky indoor activity.

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan, oblivious to the eyes watching him from around the corner.

Obi-Wan stood, hurt but not entirely surprised. It felt as if his heart was slowly ripping in two…

The delighted look on twelve-year-old Anakin's face did nothing to ease his pain either. It was so much that he turned away and fled. Plans to leave the Temple as soon as possible and with minimal fuss formulating in his head.

The unknowing participants never even realized he had been there. They were too wrapped up in each other. And with Anakin's lessons with Obi-Wan long since complete, it would be quite some time before either would notice the Knight gone.

By the time they noted his absence, any form of explanation or reconciliation would be just a lost hope, floating on the wind.

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_0/03/01-29 BBY-17:00_

_The Jedi Temple_

_Seeing them kissing was the end. This is the end. I thought, I don't know what I thought. That certainly wasn't it! I can't stay here any longer. I just can't._

_Garen has been urging me to accept more missions, but I've ignored him thus far. Now I will, though. Maybe I'll go home for a while. I must get out of here. Garen is sure to say 'I told you so'._

* * *

-End- 

To Be Continued in Volume Two


End file.
